


My love..

by Deziroo



Series: ~Bonded~ [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Castiel/You - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon!Dean, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Poor Reader, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, cute enochian laced fluff at the end, demon Dean is scary, im sorry for what I have done to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.....idk what to put here....</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> You asked for a part two of bonded, well ask and you shall receive! Here it is! ~Dezi <3

You and Castiel both sat in companionable silence as he drove down the backroad through the country, towards the bunker where dam and Dean currently resided.

You looked over and saw his weary face. He was both tired and sick from his stolen grace diminishing.

"How are you feeling bonded?" You asked cautiously, laying a soft hand on his shoulder

"Fine." He replied numbly

You nodded submissively and turned to look out the wind shield with a sigh.

"your saying that your fine-" you began "but you do not look fine." You said matter-of-factly, turning your head to look at him.

"It's what the humans do, they say they're fine. Even if I-I don't look it you say I look well and that way we avoid talking about something we can do nothing about." He placed a hand on the exposed skin of your knee and gave it a light squeeze "but I am sorry if I am worrying you, mate."

"No I'm sorry." You began, changing the subject "I just can't see how Sam Winchester would ask us to drive all this way to help with his brother, with you being in your condition." You looked to him with confused eyes.

Cas was about to respond but didn't, opening his mouth and closing it before words could escape.

"He does not know, does he?" You asked with a concerned look in your eyes "about how badly your borrowed grace is fading." You said in disbelief

"He knows some." Castiel replied firmly

"Bonded-" you began only to be cut off by Cas

"And he didn't have to ask. Sam is alone in this, he's attempting to change Dean from demon to human through a cure of sanctified blood, but-" he shook his head slowly as he continued to speak "there's no guarantee it will work. If it doesn't, then Dean is gone and the demon must be dealt with." He said firmly

You chewed on your bottom lip pensively as you wrapped you head around all of this.

"I just-I worry about you, you are my mate after all.." You spoke as you looked at him worriedly

"There is no need to worry, mate." He replied with a small reassuring smile as he placed his hand back on your knee "I will be fine."

You sent him back a small smile before turning back to look out the windows, your mind abuzz with all your thoughts.

\---------

Running, that's what you were focused one right now, running. From whom? The older Winchester of course. You'd shown up around the time he'd escaped the dungeon and now you, Cas and Sam were all playing a deadly game of cat and mouse and the cat was hot on your tail, so you ran. At some point you'd been separated from Castiel and Sam so now you were alone.

"Y/n.." Dean sing songed "come out, come out wherever you are~"

You whimpered and turned a corner only to come face to face with a dead end, no ways out.

"There you are." Dean grinned, his eyes flashing black "look at you." He whistled "aren't you just gorgeous." 

He continued to take slow meticulous steps down the hallway towards you, an angel blade held tightly in his right fist.

"You know-" he began as he stood in front of you, his arms on either side of your head "I can see why Cas likes you.." He used the tip of the blade to move a stray tendril of H/C hair out of your face "your hot, I mean-" he whistled again "your really hot."

You whimpered as he tugged the knot of your tie free, pulling it loose from around your neck and tossing the fabric to the side.

"But gorgeous I'm gonna ruin you, oh am I ever." He smirked and popped a button open on your top "gonna ruin you for Cas-" another button "gonna ruin you for heaven-" a third button "and I am most definitely gonna ruin you for yourself." A fourth button.

Now your shirt was halfway undone, exposing the black strapless bra underneath.

"Well well look at you... Can't wait to get all up inside this pretty little body... I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out princess. And there's nothing that you, or Sam or Cas can do about it."

"P-please-" you pleaded quietly "please don't hurt me.."

"Aweh princess, where's the fun in that?"

He took the blade and ran it up the Side of your skirt, creating a slash from the end that rested mid-thigh, to the top that ended snugly on your hips. The black fabric fell to the floor with an inaudible thud, now leaving you in your heels with your underwear and a half unbuttoned shirt, you'd never felt so violated or exposed.

"Look at these pretty panties princess." He plucked at the waistband "did you wear these for me?"

You whimpered as he slowly unbuttoned the last four buttons on your top, sliding the material from your shoulders, the white button up falling behind you and hitting the ground, a small bit of dust floating up in its wake.

"Please Dean, stop..." You pleaded as silent tears began to slip down your face

"I think you talk to much princess." He grinned and swooped down to grab your tie, balling it up and shoving it in your mouth "much better.."

You whimpered behind the tie as you felt the blade jab lightly into the skin between your ribs. And watched in horror as he slid the blade up, a small red line forming in its path, towards the middle of your bra. He lifted the blade and slid it up higher and with a quick flick of his hand the bra fell from your body.

You whimpered as more tears fell.

'Please bonded please, come find me!' You pleaded in your head, hoping that when the grace tie was severed the mental link wasn't as well.

A few minutes passed before you heard the tell-tale signs of someone approaching where you were.

"Leave her alone Dean." Sam demanded.

"Aweh look who decided to crash the party sweetheart." Dean snarled

Dean began to step forward only to stop dead in his tracks when Sam held the demon blade up to his throat.

"Do it Sammy! It's all you!" Dean yelled with a sick kind of encouragement in his voice.

You watched as Castiel slid from a previously locked door and crept up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around deans shoulders and constricting any movement.

"It's over." Cas said sternly

Dean began to struggle in his grip, grunting and making noises that were no where near human.

"Dean, it's over." Cas stated again, wrapping his arms around the demon even tighter.

That's when Dean let loose a loud yell that sounded more like a demonic roar.

"Take care of Y/n." Cas told Sam "while I take him to the dungeon."

Sam nodded in reply and rushed down the hall to help you.

"Hey, hey Y/n, it's me Sam.." Sam said soothingly as he carefully removed the balled up tie from your mouth, the price of cloth now drenched in spit.

That's when you started to cry, you balled your eyes out, large sobs wracking your body as you curled in on yourself.

"It's okay, sh, sh, sh... It's okay..." He whispered soothingly, rubbing circles along your back "it's okay, your okay..."

As quickly as he could, he pulled off his flannel and helped you get into it, before picking you up and despite his hurt arm carrying you bridal style to e dungeon where Cas was.

"It's okay, your okay, we're gonna go see Cas now okay?"

All you could muster for a reply was a weak nod.

Once the two of you had gotten to the dungeon Sam passed you off to Cas who In turn shed his trench coat and bundled you up in it, slipping all the buttons through the loops and tying the tie in the front.

"Sam I am going to take her somewhere to calm down, do you have a spare bedroom or such calming place?" Castiel asked as he picked you up in his arms.

"Yeah, you know where my room is, there's a free room right beside it."

Cas nodded "thank you Sam."

"Your okay Hoath, you are okay..." He whispered soothingly as he sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, you held tightly but softly in his arms.

"He-he a-almost-"

He hushed you "I know, but you are fine now, that is all that matters..."

You whimpered and nuzzled into his neck, letting his scent fill your nose and somewhat soothe you.

"Elasa bolape en aziazor.." He whispered soothingly into your ear "ol adore elasa..."

"Ol adore elasa..." You whispered back "en aziazor..."

"Ol, aziazor elasa..." Cas whispered before pressing a kiss to your forehead

"Ol, aziazor elasa..." You whispered back

**Author's Note:**

> I likes this, even though it's upsetting... 
> 
> Enochian translations:  
> Ol aziazor elasa =I love you
> 
> En aziazor= my love
> 
> Ol adore elasa = I adore you
> 
> I used a different enochian to English translator so some of the sayings are different. ~Dezi <3


End file.
